


if something had happened to you

by LauWho



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fear, Nightmares, olicity - Freeform, scared!Felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauWho/pseuds/LauWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is worried about Felicity for something that happened the week before ( I'm not very good ay summarys, sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	if something had happened to you

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I apologize if I wrote something wrong, I'm spanish, english is not my native language and I'm learning on my own, so if you see mistakes, please tell me where so I can revise them and keep learning . And again, sorry

 

He spent several days watching her, he knew that something was wrong, but every time he asked he got an evasive response that all that  did was worry him more. That night when he and Diggle were alone he asked him

"have you noticed something on Felicity?"

"Not really, maybe she is a Little more quiet tan usual but I guess that's normal"

"I'm worried"

"Oliver what happened last week was very difficult for her but it's not the first time that she is through something like that, I'm sure she'll be okay"

"If you say so.. - Oliver didn't want to talk about that, saying it or even think about what happened made his whole body shiver."

_It was an average day for the team, the patrol was quiet so Oliver send everybody home to rest while he was in the foundry exercising and releasing some adrenaline._

_More than two hours later he was leaving the foundry. He was on the verdant's door when he received a message in his phone with a video attached. At first all he could see was black but seconds later a man showed up on the screen, a man that Oliver knew almost instantly, he was Marcus Satcher, a gun dealer that the team have been following the last few weeks and that they thought it was out of Starling City_

_But there he was, smiling defiant on his phone screen._

_"So… Arrow, this week has been a very big drawback for me having to be avoiding you all the time, so I decided to make a deal with you" Oliver let go a laugh, what made that bastard think that he would do a deal with him? "so, in that line, I thought that it would be better if I had something to bargain, or maybe.. someone" - bargain? What? But in that moment Satcher left the screen, revealing something that would freeze Oliver's heart in his chest._

_There was Felicity, her arms and legs tied to a cement column and a gag in her mouth. When the camera approached he could see she was crying and probably terrified and in pain. She had blood running down her face from a cut in her forehead along with cuts and several bruises along all her body. It took all his control to not crush the phone in his hands but he needed to listen to the rest of the message._

_"I came upon Miss Smoak a while ago and what a coincidence, is the same woman who a few days ago wanted to buy my merchandise, an operation that was interrupted by the hero of starling city and that cost me several thousand dollars.. so I tied the loose ends!" with that word Satcher Took felicity by the hair making her look at him "Isn't she beautiful? It would be a shame to disfigure her face, so here's the deal, come and find me, alone and we will_ _talk about my terms." Oliver felt sick to watch how that man caress Felicity's neck and shoulders while she tried to move away from him "meanwhile I think I'm going to entertain myself with my guest."_

_The video ended and before he could react he was dialing in his phone, after several tones he could hear the voice he wanted_

_"Diggle"_

_"Come to the foundry, NOW"_

_"Oliver what..?"_

_"it's Felicity"_

_Diggle didn't need anything more, 15 minutes later he found Oliver in his leather suit in front of the computers typing like crazy._

_"what happened?" but Oliver didn't say anything, he only passed his phone to his partner. After watching it he took a deep breath, this was what always scared him, that something would happened to their IT little girl. "what are you gonna do?"_

_"I'm going to find that bastard and I'm going to get her out of there"_

_"We have to be careful Oliver, Satcher is dangerous"_

_"I don't care" Digg was surprised to hear Oliver like that, he always seemed to be in control, but now he wasn't controlled, he was furious, but even behind all that fury, he could hear the fear for her. It didn't matter how much he wanted to hide it, Oliver loved Felicity and there wasn't anything that he wouldn't do for her. Seconds later he went back from his thoughts, he had to help Oliver_

_"do you know where she is?"_

_"I'm looking for a gps address through the number from which the video was sent, but it's a disposable and is off. Luckily Felicity taught me some days ago how to trace a phone even if it's turned off with one of her programs" the minutes that passed felt like hours to them, Diggle was thinking in the strategies that they could use, and Oliver was immersed in what that being could be doing to his Felicity at that time. His deepest fears had become true and he had no idea how to control them. When computers began to beep Oliver stood in seconds_

_"Let's go!"_

The next day when Felicity didn't appeared in QC Oliver decided to go to her house. Not going to work without any warning was not like Felicity, and he knew something was wrong. When he arrived there he didn't noticed anything strange, everything was closed.

Oliver knocked on the door, when he had no answer he knocked a second and third time but nothing happened. Concern was beginning to form in his mind, would have happened something to Felicity? He shook that thoughts off and decided to act, he knew that Felicity would be angry at him, but he was willing to accept a little angry of the It girl If she was okay.

Approaching one of the windows he pulled a knife from his pocket, and opened the latch giving himself way to the living room

The first thing that he noticed when he entered the house was the light, every light in the house was on, even two table lamps. When he approached the couch he saw Felicity, lying in the couch, asleep, but her sleep didn't seem peaceful, she was completely curled up in a little ball and her face was anything but calm. Oliver crouched beside her ready to wake when he saw what was on the table. Beside a half-drink wine bottle there was a bottle of sleeping pills

"Felicity" the name left his lips full of worry, he looked at her face, without makeup it reflected the marks that she still from had the beatings that the man had given her, two bruises, one in the jaw and another on the cheek and upon her forehead was the bandage that covered the three stitches they had had to give her.

And as if she had heard him, she started to talk in her dream

"no please, don't touch me please, leave me alone"

_When they reached the building Oliver walked through the front door while Dig went looking for a backdoor. Oliver walked through several doors until he entered a great room, with dim lights. With the bow in his hands he pulled and arrow and aimed. He started walking towards where the light came. And there she was, still tied up, but there was something different, something that made his blood burn in his veins, her dress was torn revealing part of her body and her underwear. She had her eyes closed, and her head down while Satcher was beside her looking at Oliver and aiming his gun at Felicity. Watching the woman he loved like that was something he would never forget, and he promised himself, no matter what, that He would protect her_

_"welcome mister to my mansion" Felicity open her eyes and looked at him, a little hope mixed with all the fear._

_"Let her go" his arrow voice even with the modulator impressed her, it was so much angrier than usual_

_"so soon? No I think I rather keep her"_

_"you wanted to talk, okay, let's talk, but you need to let her go she has nothing to do with this" Oliver lowered his bow a little, taking short steps toward them_

_"Oh I think she has a lot to do with it, she tricked me, and I lost a lot of money, I didn't like that" Satcher put the gun in Felicity's head "At first I wanted to kill her, but now I'm not so sure, maybe I'll play with her a little" he stroked her body with the gun "after I kill you…" then he pointed it at Oliver and shot at him, but Oliver was faster and dodged the bullets listening to the muted screams of Felicity that didn't take his eyes of him, worried that he might be hurt, "even now she's worried about me.." Oliver said for himself while loading again his bow and stepping out from behind the column he used as protection, he had to distract him, take him away from her_

_"I thought you wanted to talk, to make a deal with me, if you touch her again, you loose everything you can negotiate about. So, let's see what do you propose?"_

_"Oh yes, that, you see there is a lot of money in this city for a humble merchant like me, all I want is a free way and that you don't ruin my business"_

_"And what do you offer in exchange?"_

_"Well, I offer not to kill this beauty right here and not telling anyone that she is one of your partners, I'm sure a lot of people is dying to know something like that about you… what do you say Blondie?" he took the gag from Felicity's mouth, and soon she started screaming_

_"Oliver please don't do it, it's not worth it" he knew what she was talking about, it wasn't about the deal, he knew that she was begging him not to kill that man…_

Oliver sighed and tried to wake her up, he couldn't saw her like suffering that, so, with a hand in her shoulder, he gave her a little squeeze. Felicity woke up with a scream and in a few seconds Oliver was there, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest.

"shh I'm here, I'm here you're safe" he whispered in her hair as she started to calm down

"O-Oliver what are you doing here?" she breathed more normally but didn't broke the embrace

"you didn't came to work, I was worried" he stroked her hair softly "and when I came you were drowned in a nightmare so…"

"I thought the pills would help with them, but I was wrong"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Felicity look up to him

"That I was having nightmares? It felt silly, you guys already do too much for me I thought I could get over this by myself"

"Too much? we are a team, what happens to you matters and if we can help…"

"I just…they're just bad dreams"

"It's not just that, I know you, it's something more"

"I'm scared Oliver, I'm scared all the time, I know he is dead but I can't loose the felling that he is touching and threatening me with his gun if I didn't gave him your number" Oliver looked at her confused, he didn't understand why she would hide something like this "I didn't wanted to be any more trouble, I felt .. guilty"

"What are you talking about? Why would you feel guilty?"

"I did gave him your number, and for that you broke your promise, again and it was my fault, again, and I.. " she started crying and he hold her a little tighter

_When Oliver knew he was far enough from felicity he searched Diggle with his eyes, and when he founded he signed him, just a little movement with his eyes and Diggle knew what he had to do. He positioned himself and shot once, but failed. In that moment Satcher aimed his gun to Felicity but seconds later, before he was able to pull the trigger he was dead in the floor with an arrow in his chest._

"I don't care about my promise Felicity"

"Yes you do! Don't lie to me, I know how important is to you to not kill anybody since Tommy died and I .. " but he interrupted her

"Felicity look at me" he caught her face in his hands to look her in the eyes "I need you to hear this, and I need you to understand it okay? There's is nothing, nothing, I wouldn't do for you, I don't care about my promise, I don't care about anything, I just want you to be safe and to be okay. I'm glad you gave my number to him, because if you didn't he could have killed you and I really I don't know what I would do if something happens to you Felicity. I swear I can't stand seeing you like this, I want to help you, in everything I can…"

"Oliver, I don't want you to say these things because you feel guilty or because you want to made me feel better. I knew what I was getting into when I became your partner, that's why I didn't said anything I didn't want to cause more trouble or to worry anyone.. they're just nightmares, but I'm glad I told you, I don't know, It's easier if I know you are here."

"Of course I'm here, I'll always be here for you Felicity, You're not only my partner, you're my friend," he stroke her cheek with his thumb, he knew that if he didn't stop talking he would say what he could never say, but he couldn't stop, not seeing her so hurt, so guilty, so afraid… "you're… the best thing that had happened to me in my life, I can't loose you, you're the love of my life.."

Felicity stared at him, without even blinking while he looked at her, his eyes between her eyes and her lips as he asked something that never had asked before,

"Can I kiss you?" he only needed a slightly nod and in seconds his lips were on hers. It was soft and full of love, and the only thing that could make it better was when she wrapped her arms around his neck.  _I Love you_

_Oliver run across the room to free felicity off her ropes, and as soon as she was free he embraced her_

_"please, please tell me he didn't do anything" she wrapped her arms around his chest, and shook her head not wanting to say anything "I'm here, you're safe… "_


End file.
